


A change in Perspective

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, IgNoct, Lactation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, the tiniest hint of Episode Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: She had taken one look at him and smirked, a devious look dancing in her eyes that had the young Advisor on edge.  Something that had turned to outright concern when she offered them all a drink, something that she had tailored to each man, she told them as she handed the cups out.Ignis had been hesitant to drink, yet politeness forced him to take it in hand and plaster a fake smile to his face.He had surreptitiously sniffed it, but then in a moment of stupidity, he drank it.Not a very wise decision in retrospect.So unsure how to categorise this one





	A change in Perspective

 

  Ignis felt decidedly odd when he woke the morning after a particularly long night of drinking with his friends.  They’d visited the ‘witch’ of the woods for a ‘lark’ as Gladio had put it.

  Ignis found her to be…strange.

  She had taken one look at him and smirked, a devious look dancing in her eyes that had the young Advisor on edge.  Something that had turned to outright concern when she offered them all a drink, something that she had tailored to each man, she told them as she handed the cups out.

  Ignis had been hesitant to drink, yet politeness forced him to take it in hand and plaster a fake smile to his face.

  He had surreptitiously sniffed it, but then in a moment of stupidity, he drank it.

  Not a very wise decision in retrospect.

  When he cracked his eyes open and groped for his glasses he took stock of himself.  Laying on his stomach, he felt like he was bending his back strangely, but at least there was no morning erection to deal with.  Running his hands through his hair, he halted half way, gripping the strands in his fingers.  It was longer?  Was it, it felt longer…what the…?

  That had him sitting up and he happened to brush his arms over his chest and frowned, then looked down and downright screamed.

  The other three bolted upright and blinking owlish faces met his.  Each pair of eyes widening as they took in Ignis’ changed appearance.

  “What the fuck?” Gladio grumbled, frank amazement on his face.

  Prompto was gaping like a fish, unable to speak.

  Noctis rubbed his eyes and stared.  At his chest. 

  “Specs…umm…why do you have boobs?”  Noct kept staring at his chest and Ignis reflexively covered what were a very large pair of breasts straining against his t-shirt.

  “His…hair…” Prompto squeaked, pointing.

  “Bloody Kimya,” Ignis said, then clapped his hand over his mouth.  His accent was the same, but the pitch of his voice was higher, huskier.  His eyes widened, and he lifted the sleeping bag to check his groin.  “Oh, Gods!”  There, between his legs, was the answer to why he had no morning erection.  He didn’t have a penis anymore.  Or testicles.  He cupped at himself, feeling through the now loose boxer briefs and groaned.  That definitely felt like female genitalia.

  Getting dressed proved to be rather difficult.  Almost as difficult as the conversation after the discovery.  All that had been decided was to find Kimya.  And a lot of off colour jokes from Gladio, Noct silent and staring then looking away, confused.  And Prompto couldn’t seem to focus on anything but his hair of all things.

  “Nothing bloody fits,” he moaned, still not used to the sound of his changed voice.

  “At least you’re pretty, Iggy,” Prompto sniggered, then yelped when Noctis smack him upside his head.  “Hey!?”

  “Shut it,” Noctis grumbled and shot Ignis an apologetic glance.

  “Legs for days and an ass to…” Gladio began then ducked when Ignis threw a shoe at his head.  Then demanded a pair of the Shield’s pants to accommodate his widened hips.

  Dressing his upper half proved to be far more challenging.  He could wear one of his own shirts…if he wished to show an embarrassing amount of cleavage, only able to do the buttons up under his breasts, the fabric stretched over the large firm globes.

  In the end he put his t-shirt back on and had to content himself with pulling his jacket over the breasts to cover himself up a little.  And holding it there.  The bloody things bounced, rather obscenely and inordinately uncomfortable.

  He’d tied his longer hair back out of his face and then when they trudged off, he discovered that his whole gait had changed.  He was swinging his hips.  Oh, Gods.

  But none of that discomfort compared with the absolute horror of walking into the clearing where Kimya had her hut to find it gone, no sign that it had ever been there.

  “No, no, no,” Ignis murmured, turning in circles.

  “Shit,” Noctis swore beside him.

 

  A week later and Ignis was trying to come to terms with the body he found himself in.

  Not having to shave his face every morning was nice.

  Sitting down to pee was something else entirely.

  And wearing a bra was the most uncomfortable thing he’d ever done.  The underwire kept digging in to him and he was constantly adjusting the damn thing.  However, at least his breasts weren’t bouncing with every step and fighting was far more comfortable with the bloody things contained.

  Gladio trying to flirt with him was down-right annoying and disturbing.

  Prompto kept making comments about how _pretty_ he was which made him blush much to his consternation.

  But Noctis?  Gods, that was the worst of all.  Their burgeoning relationship had stalled.  Ignis hated it.  He felt the same on the inside.  But his now female form seemed to have pushed Noct away.  He felt hurt.  Noctis would be extra polite and made sure the other two weren’t giving him trouble, a slightly chivalrous action that made Ignis bristle.

  Noct still slept curled up beside him, yet now there was no arm slung around his waist, no soft morning kiss.  And certainly nothing more intimate.

  Of all the foolishness that had happened since his…transformation, allowing Gladio to talk them into a night out turned out to be the worst.  Prompto had decided that Ignis should dress ‘nice’ which turned out to mean makeup and a bloody skirt. 

  “Show those legs off Iggy,” Prompto had grinned and bounced up and down, swearing he’d help him with his makeup.

  So, he’d ended up in a pair of flats, because he was damned if he was going to deal with heels no matter how much Prompto pouted at him and he was already six foot tall; an uncomfortably short stretchy skirt that Prompto had waved in his face like a triumphant flag, he didn’t even want to know where Prompto had gotten it, or when, or even _why_ ; and one of his own shirts, sans bra and unbuttoned to expose his impressive cleavage.  He felt rather exposed.  And the makeup felt…weird on his skin, mascara lengthening his lashes and obscuring his vision.

  Noct had gulped when he saw him, turning away with a flush to his face and Ignis had almost decided then and there to stay put.  And his breasts were aching strangely.

  But then Noct had grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bar, the other two smothering giggles behind them.

  “I’m sorry I’ve been weird,” Noct murmured in his ear when they sat in a booth in the corner.

  Ignis smiled softly, turning to whisper in Noct’s ear, “it is alright, I understand I am not…attractive to you like this, I just hope I turn back soon.”

  Noct looked shocked, shaking his head, “no, it’s not that you’re…unattractive, Prompto is right, you are really pretty like this, it’s just I wasn’t sure…if you’d want…”

  “Oh…you mean…sex?”

  “Yeah, coz I thought…well, umm, that maybe we shouldn’t…but I do still…fuck, Speccy, I have worked out that it’s _you_ I’m attracted to, no matter what bits you have, or don’t have or…well…” Noct trailed off into a mumble and Ignis clasped his hand.  Ignis felt himself bristle at the words, not sure why, yet he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.  He pushed those thoughts away.  They were trying to deal with the situation as best they could.

  “Dance with me?” he asked quietly and Noct nodded standing and pulling Ignis to his feet.

  Swaying together on the dance floor felt…weird.  Places where they would normally touch…didn’t.  Ignis’ breasts pressed against Noct’s chest making them both gasp at the odd contact, Ignis embarrassed to note that his now ultra-sensitive nipples were poking through his shirt.  And when Noct’s semi-hard member brushed over his groin he felt his underwear becoming…damp and slick.

  “Iggy, umm, are you…your…” Noct pulled back and looked down at Ignis’ boobs.  “Your shirt is wet,” he whispered and Ignis bit his lip, covering his chest and hurrying out of the bar, Noct close on his heels, leaving Gladio and Prompto behind.

  “Six, can this get any more mortifying?” Ignis groaned when they made it back to the hotel.

  “What is it?” Noct asked curiously.

  Ignis frowned down at the soaked shirt, his nipples clearly visible through the white fabric, “I appear to be lactating,” he stated flatly, not sure how much more of this he could take.  His breasts felt tender and when he pressed against them more milk dribbled out.

  “Can…can I see?” Noct asked tentatively, moving closer as Ignis ran his hands though his long hair.

  Ignis baulked at that.  No-one had seen his bared chest since the change and he wasn’t sure how he felt about Noct seeing it regardless of what he’d said.  He bit his lip and glanced up through mascara and his glasses.  “Are you sure?”

  Noct nodded and reached out his hand to flick the remaining buttons of his shirt undone, pulling the fabric apart to expose Ignis’ whole torso.

  “Wow, you look…softer, sort of…like still…” he traced his fingers over Ignis’ stomach, “I mean, you’re still toned and…yeah, but now it’s…soft…I dunno how to explain it,” he murmured, their eyes meeting.  Ignis shuddered a little when Noct caressed the underside of his breasts, testing, not wanting to push Ignis too far.  However, Ignis was revelling in how good it felt to be touched and clasped his hands over Noct’s and guided them up to palm over his breasts fully. 

  “Oh…” Ignis moaned as Noct thumbed his nipples, spreading milk over them as it leaked out.

  “Does that feel good?” Noct whispered, voice hoarse.

  “Yes,” Ignis keened, arching up into the tentative touches.

  Noct pulled away and led Ignis to one of the beds, indicating he should sit, then going back to the door and locking it, swiping up his phone and sending a quick message, then moving to kneel beside Ignis.  “I want to…” he started, licking his lips and eyeing Ignis’ full boobs, pupils blown wide.

  Ignis blinked in surprise, “oh.”

  “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

  “No…it’s just unexpected,” Ignis murmured as Noct’s mouth kissed down his collarbones, fingers digging into his thighs as he bent his head down.  Ignis gasped loudly as Noct’s mouth descended on one nipple, drawing it into his wet cavern and suckling.  Ignis felt the pull of it deep in his stomach, then the flow of milk filling Noct’s mouth, sending tingles directly to his groin.  “Oh,” he moaned, tangling his fingers through Noct’s hair.

  “Good?” Noct asked, pulling back, and looking up, slightly dazed look on his face.

  “Yes…yes, it is,” Ignis nodded.

  Noct practically purred and suckled the nipple back into his mouth, Ignis feeling a sharp spike of desire coiling in his stomach.  And his clitoris was throbbing.  Oh, Gods, he hadn’t thought about this…was he considered a…virgin?  Could he…possibly get pregnant?  Would vaginal intercourse feel as good as anal?

  “Stop it, just relax,” Noct mumbled around his swollen nipple, milk dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  Ignis had to admit, it was a rather enticing sight.

  Noct moved to his other nipple and Ignis palmed the empty breast curiously, it felt less tender and not so hard to the touch.  Shrugging the wet shirt off completely he moved to lean against the headboard and Noct followed him, crawling up over his body and laying between his thighs, the short skirt hiking up so that it was only just keeping him decent.  And then Noct’s hand was exploring his inner thigh as he continued suckling.

  Ignis groaned thickly when Noct’s fingers grazed over his folds and clitoris through the damp underwear.

  “Wow, Speccy, you’re wet,” Noct whispered in an awed tone, tongue flicking out to tease the nipple.  “Guess we won’t need lube, huh?”

  Ignis huffed, “perhaps not, but we _will_ need a condom…and lube might still be…if…” he trailed off as Noct massaged his clitoris, his hips bucking up involuntarily.  “Gods, that feels good,” he gasped.  It was an enticing pressure, making him writhe for more of the same, for more in general.

  Both breasts emptied, Noct turned his full attention to the junction of Ignis’ thighs, “can I take these off, Iggy?” Noct husked at him, fingers pulling at his underwear.  Ignis bit his lip and nodded slowly.  “It’s ok,” Noct murmured, placing a soft kiss to his lips and Ignis relaxed into it.  “I promise we will only do stuff you’re comfortable with.”

  Ignis brought his hands up to cup Noct’s face, their eyes glued, “I have the chance to experience something with you that…I can lose my virginity to you,” he whispered, cheeks flushed.

  Noct’s eyes went wide, “I hadn’t thought about that,” he admitted, but the way his eyes went dark, he definitely appreciated the sentiment.  “But if it hurts we can…” Noct murmured, his fingers teasing at Ignis’ ass.

  Ignis nodded again, lifting his hips and pulling his underwear and skirt down when Noct shifted out of the way, eyes locked on Ignis’ and the Advisor wanted to weep in thanks.  Noct could have ogled his changed genitalia, made him feel like a freak, but he didn’t.  When Noct did look down, not a trace of revulsion crossed his features, only a touch of wonder.  Fingers reached out hesitantly as Noct’s eyes flicked back up, asking silently.  Ignis reached out and wrapped his hand around Noct’s wrist, drawing him closer, giving his tacit approval.

  “I don’t know what I am doing, Iggy, you’ll have to tell me…”

  “I have no experience in this either, darling, we shall learn together…” Ignis whispered, his body throbbing in need, gasping when Noct’s fingers caressed his slick folds.  Noct’s exploring fingers delved and stroked lightly, going over places where Ignis reacted, but when he massaged the nub of Ignis’ clitoris Ignis cried out and Noct tried to pull away as if he’d been burned only for Ignis to shove his hand back where it had been, begging with his eyes.

  “Good?” Noct asked quietly as he put his fingers back to work, tweaking and pulling gently as Ignis arched his back and moaned.

  “Yes!  Gods, yes,” he hissed grinding against Noct’s hand, spreading his fluids over the seeking digits, creating a glide that forced a finger between his folds and teased as his entrance.  “Ohh…”

  “More?” Noct asked thickly.

  “Six, yes…can you keep doing…”

  “This?” Noct whispered as he rolled the clitoris between two fingers, tugging it.  Ignis keened and lifted his hips off the bed.

  Then Ignis felt Noct’s other hand between his thighs and an exploratory finger delved between slick folds, then dipped in, just the tip and Ignis felt the need to be filled.

  “Condoms…now,” Ignis gasped as Noct kept up the ministrations to his clitoris.  “Please…” he whined.

  “You’re sure?” Noct murmured moving his hands away from where they had been working, Ignis feeling bereft of the touches, aching for more.

  “The condom, yes, very sure, I have no wish to add pregnancy to my issues,” Ignis gasped out, and Noct gave him a confused look.

  “Could that happen?”

  “Considering everything else, I have no wish to risk it…” he said, _although_ , a part of his brain whispered, and Ignis shut down that train of thought before it left the station.  He might be about to have vaginal intercourse, but pregnancy was a step too far.  He did want his body back and being pregnant…well, he didn’t wish to think through the implications and complications that might arise from that.

  Noct rolled a condom over his erection and positioned himself, both of them shifting to get the angle right, Ignis having to mentally tell himself he needn’t lift his hips so high and Noct not needing to aim so low.  When Noct did push in, Ignis gasped.  Oh, Gods, it felt…not the same, but bloody good and he rocked up to take more, his walls accommodating Noct’s girth relatively easily and with far less preparation than normal.

  His brain kept analysing the differences until Noct pushed against a spot inside him that made him cry out in pleasure, creating a tightening in his lower stomach, his thighs clenching and more fluid coating Noct’s covered cock.  The pleasure radiated out to his toes and fingertips, Ignis mewling softly as waves of it pulsed through him. 

  “Shit, Iggy, did you just…” Noct growled as he continued thrusting slowly.

  “Orgasm?  I believe so,” Ignis murmured breathlessly as he felt it building again.  “Oh, Gods, Noct…harder,” he begged, his walls pulsing, clitoris throbbing, senses overloaded.

  Noct complied, rocking his hips, gripping hold of Ignis’ to hold him steady as he thrust in and out of the slick heat, groaning deep in his throat when Ignis clenched and fluttered around him again, grasping at Noct to pull him close, crying out as his clitoris was rubbed with every thrust, his thighs quivering.

  “Ohh, shit,” Noct groaned and buried his head in Ignis’ neck as he rocked erratically, “I’m gonna…come.”

  “Please, please…” Ignis babbled lost in the sensation as Noct pounded into him, brutal, beastlike and it tipped him over again, harder and more consuming.  Ignis arched his back, breasts pushed against Noct’s chest, sensitive nipples sending sparks of pleasure straight to his already tight groin.  He felt the flood of fluid dribble from him as Noct stilled and grunted, Ignis’ walls fluttering around him, coming for a third time in quick succession.

  “Damn!” Noct gasped as he pulled out and ripped the condom off his softening length and tossing it in the waste bin then flopping back down on the bed beside Ignis.  “You ok, Iggy?”

  Ignis took stock, he was tender, yes, but it was a pleasing feeling.  “Mmm, yes,” he murmured, rolling to his side.  “Was it…did it feel alright to you?”

  Noct rolled his eyes, “ah, yeah…different, but still good…it’s you, you know…you gotta know it’s _you_ that turns me on.  Do I want you back to normal?  Yeah, but I think I could deal with it if you stayed like this…And I only want you back to normal coz it’s what you’re comfortable with, not coz…shit, do you know what I mean?”

  Ignis smiled at him reassuringly, “yes, I think I understand, darling.”  He paused and took a deep breath, “knowing you want me however I am…is comforting.”

  It had been something that Ignis dwelt on since they had started seeing each other.  He had worried that Noct saw him as convenient, sexually available, good for a romp.  But that wasn’t the case.  Although, it turned out that sex in any form with Noct was mind-blowingly wonderful, however it wasn’t what drew Noct to him.  It had never been what Ignis saw in the Prince.

  Noct rubbed soothing circles over his lower stomach, or they were most likely meant to be soothing, but Ignis found they were just igniting something inside him again and he crushed their mouths together again.

  “Gods, Iggy, again?” Noct murmured.

  Ignis blushed and tried to turn away, but Noct drew his face back, “I…I think…penetration might be…too much…but…” he trailed off.

  “What about more of this?” Noct asked, hand dropping down between Ignis’ thighs and seeking out his clitoris again.  Ignis bucked his hips, biting his lip and nodded.

  The delicious throbbing sensation returned and he ground his groin into Noct’s hand, mewling when Noct pulled away, eyes going wide when Noct shuffled down between his thighs and parted his slick folds.  He watched Noct flick his tongue out and gasped harshly as the muscle passed over the sensitive nub.  He cried out hoarsely when Noct sucked it into his mouth and used his lips to roll it and tug.  Ignis fisted his hands in the sheets, rolling his hips up for more and Noct sucked harder, urged on by his reactions.

  “Nnngghh,” Ignis groaned as he felt another orgasm swelling in his groin, radiating outwards to roll through his whole body, his legs stiffening, hips stuttering, his own hands reaching to pinch his nipples as he arched his back and cried out Noct’s name.

  Noct pulled back and wiped his mouth and chin, grinning at a thoroughly undone Ignis who laid sprawled and breathless on the bed.

  “Better?” Noct asked as he crawled up and settled beside Ignis.

  “Gods, yes…not that…before wasn’t…it was,” Ignis muttered, unsure of how to say it.

  “Hey, don’t stress…you just had like…four?  You came four times, Iggy, be happy you could do that, it was fuckin’ hot to watch…and feel.”  Noct grinned at him and Ignis relaxed, snuggling into Noct’s arms for a few moments before he felt the need to go clean himself.

  When he returned, he didn’t bother getting dressed, but curled up beside Noct and pulled the covers over them.

  “Where are Prompto and Gladio?”

  “I told them to get another room when they came back, you were…frettin’ a bit babe, and…yeah, thought it might be better if we were alone.”

  “Ahh…thank you, darling,” Ignis whispered into Noct’s hair.

  When sleep took him, Ignis felt sated, peaceful and happy.

 

  He awoke to full breasts again and Noct took one look and dove in, Ignis laying against the head board, enjoying the sensation of Noct’s mouth suckling and tugging on his nipples, one hand massaging the breast he wasn’t giving attention to, the other between his thighs, bringing him to orgasm twice.

  Ignis was between Noct’s thighs, hand and mouth wrapped around Noct’s length when there was a knock on the door and Ignis made to pull back, but the hand on his head kept him in place and he smirked, sucking hard as Noct tried to speak.

  “What?” Gladio called through the door.

  “Fuck off!” Noct managed to yell, biting back his moan as Ignis licked at the head of his cock, hand gliding up his shaft fast.

  The sound of Gladio grumbling receded down the hallway outside the door and Ignis sucked back down on Noct’s cock, deep into his throat, Noct almost growling as he came hard.

  “Shit!  I love it when you do that,” Noct mumbled splayed out on the bed, Ignis peeking up at him from between his thighs.  “I kinda wanna stay here with you all day.”

  Ignis chuckled and wiped his mouth, crawling up over Noct and settling his head on his chest, “enticing idea, Noct, however we should probably get up and dressed.”

  “Yeah, I guess,” Noct grumbled.

  Ingis lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Noct’s throat, “thank you for last night…and this morning.”

  Noct pulled at Ignis to bring him closer, “you don’t need to thank me, Iggy, I enjoyed it too…a lot.”

  “No, I mean for making me feel…normal, comfortable…like me.”

  “Ahh, well, in that case, you’re welcome.”

  Ignis smiled at him and kissed him, long and deep, expressing everything he couldn’t say.

  “Ok, gotta stop that, or Gladio’s gonna be back soon and I don’t think me telling him to fuck off again is gonna go down well,” Noct murmured.

  Ignis chuckled and pulled Noct up out of bed, “shower then,” he said, dragging his Prince to the bathroom.

 

  Noct was right about Gladio returning, they had barely finished dressing when the pounding on the door began.  Ignis smoothed down his t-shirt, adjusted the straps on his bra and unlocked the door.

  “It stinks of sex in here,” Gladio grumbled and Ignis flushed as he turned away.

  “Shut it, what’s the big rush anyway, I didn’t think we had a bounty or anything today,” Noct said, sitting on the bed to pull on his boots.

  “Dave rang, he’s got a message or somethin’ for us,” Gladio explained, opening a window.

  “Oh?  Did he say anything else?” Ignis asked, packing his bag quickly, then turning to Noct’s to do the same.

  “Nah, just said that it was important,” the Shield shrugged as he watched them thoughtfully.

  Prompto popped his head in and grinned at everyone, “who’s hungry?”

  “Famished,” Ignis answered and threw a disgusted glance at Gladio when he snorted at that.  “Not a word!” he warned with a glare.

  “Wasn’t gonna say anything about _that_ ,” Gladio said defensively.

  “About what?” Prompto piped up, looking from Gladio to Ignis curiously.

  “Nothing,” Ignis responded quickly.

  “What I _was_ going to say is you seem…calmer, or somethin’, dunno, just…Iggy,” Gladio continued after Ignis’ comment.

  “Well as I _am_ Ignis, that would seem suitable,” Ignis drawled acerbically and Noct laughed.

  “Whatever,” Gladio said, waving his hand dismissively.

  “So, where’s Dave at?” Noct asked

  “Malmalam Thicket,” Prompto answered, fiddling with his camera and snapping a picture of Ignis, who frowned at him.  “Sorry, Iggy.”

  “Well, as we have several hours in the car ahead of us I suggest we head off,” Ignis said, collecting his bag off the bed.  He paused for a moment, Malmalam Thicket is where Kimya’s hut _had_ been located.  Perhaps it had something to do with the so called ‘witch of the woods’.  He looked to Noct who seemed to have similar thoughts as he mouthed ‘Kimya’ at him.  Ignis nodded.

  When they reached the parking area, Ignis stepped out of the driver’s seat and rubbed at his chest.  His breasts felt painfully hard again.  Rolling his eyes, he sighed deeply and noted Noct smiling at him.

  “Guys can you give Iggy and me a bit, I need to talk to him about somethin’, see if you can find Dave,” Noct said, not taking his eyes off Ignis.  Gladio shrugged and grabbed Prompto’s arm, heading off down the path.

  Noct turned to watch them go, waiting until they were out of sight before he pulled Ignis off toward the haven.  Once they reached the edge, Noct settled Ignis on a rock and leaned in for a quick kiss.

  “Does it hurt?” he asked, both hands rubbing at Ignis’ breasts through his shirt and bra.

  Ignis hissed, “it’s…uncomfortable,” he admitted.

  “Let me fix that,” Noct murmured, pulling Ignis’ t-shirt up and the cups of his bra down, releasing his now leaking breasts to the air.  He sighed in relief when Noct lowered his head and started to drain him, curling his fingers in Noct’s hair, moaning when Noct slipped his hand into his pants and fondled at his clitoris, then slipping deeper between his slick folds to finger him.

  “Oh, Gods, Noct…” Ignis groaned, legs turning to jelly.

  “Should I stop?” Noct asked, flicking his tongue around a swollen nipple, fingers pumping in and out.

  “Don’t you _fucking_ dare!” Ignis growled bringing Noct’s mouth to his other breast.

  Noct suckled hard and brought his fingers up to Ignis’ clitoris and worked it over, rubbing furiously and Ignis shattered, slumping against the rock, panting harshly.  Noct pulled his hand out of Ignis’ pants and continued sucking until Ignis was dry.  He moved up and kissed Ignis, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, Ignis tasting his own milk, groaned at it.

  “You like it,” Ignis said as he fixed his bra and t-shirt.

  “Yeah, I kinda do, and it helps you…so…” Noct shrugged, his cheeks going pink.  “Ignis?”

  “Yes?” Ignis looked at Noct carefully.  It was the first time since his change that Noct had called him by his full name.

  “I…I love you,” Noct said in a rush and ducked his head.

  Ignis’ eyes went wide, “oh, darling,” he whispered, cupping Noct’s face and tilting it up, “I am so glad…I love you too,” he added, leaning down to capture Noct’s mouth for a sweet, gentle kiss.

  When they crossed the bridge hand in hand, they met Gladio and Prompto returning and the Shield raised his eyebrow at their intertwined hands.

  “Yeah, you weren’t ‘talking’,” Gladio said and Prompto snickered beside him.

  “Actually, we _were_ talking, Gladiolus,” Ignis retorted.  “Did you locate Dave?”

  “Yeah, he said to give you this,” he said handing Ignis a slip of paper.

  Ignis unfolded it and glanced over its contents.

  **_Tomorrow, as you were, again you shall be._**

“Was that all, nothing else?” Ignis asked, reading the note again and then passing it to Noct.

  Blue eyes flicked to his after he’d read the note, both men hoping it meant what they thought.  Prompto and Gladio waited and Ignis coughed delicately behind a gloved hand, Noct handing the note over for them to read as well. 

  “From Kimya, do ya think?” Gladio asked looking across at Ignis.

  “I believe so,” Ignis drawled, hope settling in his stomach.

  “So, you’ll be you again, Iggy,” Prompto piped up, grin on his face that fell when Ignis frowned.

  “I _am_ me, Prompto,” he said acerbically, waving his hand down his body, “this is…it never changed who I am.”

  “Umm, sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Prompto began, flush blurring his freckles.

  Ignis waved it away, pushing down the annoyance he felt, Noct curling their fingers together comfortingly.

  “He’s Ignis, Prom,” Noct muttered.

  All four men stood in an uncomfortable silence for several moments before Gladio grumbled and headed towards the path into the Malmalam Thicket.

  Prompto turned on his heel and followed leaving Noct and Ignis standing on the bridge.

  “He didn’t mean anything by it, Ignis,” Noct murmured as they started to follow slowly.

  “I know, I will apologise later,” Ignis said quietly as they walked hand in hand and turned up the path.

  Kimya’s hut was still not in the place where they had found it, Noct and Ignis trying not to let the disappointment show.

  “Maybe, she doesn’t need to be here,” Noct whispered.

  “I guess we shall see tomorrow,” Ignis said quietly, “let’s find the haven and get settled, it’s getting late.”

  Ignis fretted as they set up camp, trying to concentrate on cooking, yet he kept finding his thoughts wandering, as well as the increasing pressure in his breasts, all combining to keep his world tilted off it’s axis.  He plated their meals and settled into his camp chair trying to eat, but found he was too worried to bother.  Grimacing he took his plate back to the camp kitchen and scraped his untouched meal into a container for later.

  Noct shot him a concerned glance as he wandered away from the haven to sit beside the water.  His boyfriend made to follow, but Ignis waved him off, he needed a few minutes alone.  It was fully dark when Noct came to find him, lost in his thoughts, palming at painfully full breasts.

  He found he wanted to ask Noct for assistance, however he kept his mouth shut, simply taking Noct’s hand in his own.

  “Are you ok?” Noct asked quietly in the gloom, turning to search Ignis’ face.

  “Yes…no…I am not sure…it is odd…I…there are things I will miss…if I change, yet, I…” he tried to put it into words.  He hissed as he brought his arm up to push his hair back, brushing against a breast.  “Gods, I want my cock back,” he blurted, face heating at his confession.  “But…these…having you…” he faltered, pressing a hand to his breast.

  “You enjoy it too,” Noct murmured, stoking his fingers over Ignis’ hand.

  “I..I do, yes…could you…” he faced Noct, blushing furiously.  He bit his lip, then in a rush pulled his t-shirt over his head.  Noct smiled at him softly, easing the straps of his bra down, pulling the cups to rest under his breasts then settling between Ignis’ thighs, peering up at him with such a sweet look of devotion and Ignis cupped his lover’s head gently, urging him forward.  He grasped one breast, guiding Noct’s mouth to his swollen nipple and squeezed, a stream of milk squirting straight onto Noct’s tongue.  “Oh,” he gasped as Noct grinned and swallowed, licking his lips greedily.

  Then Noct latched on, his hands circling Ignis’ waist, suckling hard and Ignis tipped his head back, hand over his mouth to stifle the groan as he felt the now familiar warmth travelling to his groin, other hand keeping Noct at his breast.  Noct brought a hand up to his other breast, squeezing, thumb rubbing over the sensitive nipple, gathering milk that he brought to Ignis’ mouth.  He moaned at the taste, sweet with an undertone of the coffee he’d drunk earlier.

  Ignis snaked his hand down, fumbling his pants open and slipping his fingers into his underwear, rubbing at himself as Noct suckled.  “Shit,” he swore hoarsely, grinding against his own fingers, back arching into Noct’s mouth.

  Noct pulled off his nipple with a wet pop, kissing his way across to the other, murmuring Ignis’ name as he went, one hand joining Ignis’ as he rubbed, coaxing him, urging his fingers to move faster as he latched on to the other nipple.

  Ignis pulled his own hand out of his underwear, letting Noct take over, reaching down to grab at Noct.  They pulled apart for a moment, Ignis tugging Noct’s cargo pants down around his ankles, and swapping their positions, Noct settling his bare ass on the rock, Ignis shoving his own pants off, straddling Noct in one swift move, groaning thickly as Noct’s girth filled him.  Noct’s mouth found his nipple again as Ignis rocked back and forth, Noct’s hands kneading at his ass, fingers searching out the ring of tight muscle.  Coating his fingers in Ignis’ juices he slid them in, pumping them quickly, stretching Ignis’ ass open as he thrust his hips up. 

  “Oh, shit, Ignis…” Noct groaned as Ignis lifted and gripped hold of Noct’s slick cock, angling it back, Noct fingers pulling out to let his length take their place.  “Fuck,” he hissed, “you’re so tight,” as Ignis ground down.

  Ignis could only nod his head uselessly, rocking on Noct’s hard cock, revelling in the feel of Noct pumping up into him harshly, the burn of being filled, “yes,” he groaned, “harder, love…please…I…I…” he babbled, Noct understanding what he needed so desperately.  Noct’s hands gripped his hips and urged him to move faster, mouth latching onto Ignis’ shoulder, teeth sinking in as he felt Noct spill into him, his own orgasm rocketing through him, his voice hoarse as he cried out.

  “Gods,” Ignis gasped as they slowed their frantic movements, “I have missed that.”

  “Mmmhmm,” Noct murmured, “I love your ass.”

  Ignis nuzzled Noct’s cheek, “I love yours as well, I just wish…”

  “Hey, tomorrow…you can show me tomorrow,” Noct mumbled against Ignis’ lips.

  Ignis woke the next morning, stretching carefully behind Noct, then his eyes shot open.  He cautiously palmed at his chest, no boobs, just his normal pectorals, and he grinned, his hand snaking down between their bodies to find that he had indeed changed back.  He stroked his length luxuriously, coaxing it to life, enjoying the feel of his hand around himself.  He grinned devilishly and withdrew his hand, rolling his hips into Noct’s ass and chuckling quietly at the little groan from his Prince.

  “Ignis?” Noct gasped as he felt what was grinding against him, hard and thick.

  “Yes, love,” Ignis murmured, his voice returned to its usual deep pitch.

  Noct spun around in his grasp and quested his hand down, into Ignis’ underwear, gripping firmly and smiling goofily.  Noct captured his mouth as Ignis let out a little gasp, stroking harder.

  “Shh,” Noct murmured against his ear, pumping his fist around Ignis’ cock, “they’ll hear you.”

  Ignis whined, trying to keep quiet, hips stuttering up into the circle of Noct’s fist, his gut tightening, toes curling.  He grabbed Noct’s face, crushing their mouths together forcefully, muffling his panting breaths as Noct brought him to the edge and tipped him over.

  Gladio grumbled in his sleep and they both giggled quietly, curling up together.

  Getting dressed in his normal clothes was wonderful.  He smoothed his hands down over his hips, then up over his chest and sighed, Prompto giggling at him as he watched.  He raised a brow at the blonde and retrieved his toiletries bag and proceeded to shave and style his hair.  As he was packing everything away he held up the bra he’d been wearing and eyed it thoughtfully.  He considered throwing it away, but then simply folded it and tucked it into his bag.  A little reminder of something pleasant.  Having Noct suckling at him was one thing he would miss, that they both would miss.  Not that they still couldn’t do that, but the sensation of his milk flowing into that warm mouth had been…lovely.

  Once the camp was packed up they trudged back down the path and Ignis turned to the others, “would you mind if I went alone?” he asked when they stopped at the turn off to where Kimya’s hut had been.  Gladio and Prompto shrugged, but Noct squeezed his hand.

  “You sure?”  Noct gazed up at him thoughtfully.

  “I am, I shan’t be long, love,” he murmured in Noct’s ear and leaned back to see Noct’s blush creep over his face. 

  Noct pulled him back down, “I love you, Ignis,” he whispered before he let him go and Ignis smiled at his boyfriend softly.

  “I love you too, Noct,” he whispered back and then headed down the path to Kimya’s hut.

  It was there, the old woman sitting outside in the sun and she gave him an enigmatic smile as he strode towards her.  Appraising him without words, she shuffled into the hut and soon returned with two small bottles.  She handed them to Ignis and he took them in hand, studying their contents.  One was blue, a deep blue similar to the hue of Noct’s eyes, the other a bright pink.

  He looked up at Kimya, question on his face.

  “A single drop, in water you shall take, for _feeding_ ,” she grinned as she gestured to that bottle, “my meaning, you understand?”

  “Yes, I believe so,” Ignis answered.  “And this?” he asked, brandishing the other bottle curiously.

  “A full change, for desires kept hidden, once fulfilled, change back you will,” she smiled up at him, “ten years, once the babe has been born, come to me you will, show me the child?”

  Ignis’ eyes went wide, flicking between the pink fluid in the bottle and back to Kimya, his mouth working uselessly.  He snapped his mouth shut and nodded.  “Ten years?” he asked.

  She shook her head at him, pressing a gnarled finger to her lips, “tell you all, I must not.  Protect him, you shall, deal with the devil, you _must_.”  She paused, “be guided by love, you should be.”

  Two months later, facing Ardyn at the Altar of the Tidemother, after seeing the visions that Pryna had imparted to him, Ignis understood her words.  Looking down at Noct, unconscious on the ground, he made his choice and went with Ardyn with the Ring of the Lucii in his pocket.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
